


It Was Still Raining

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi-usa is unable to play outside with her friends because of the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Still Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. Challenge was to start and end the fic with the same sentence and the word limit for the challenge was 100 - 300 words.

Unfortunately, it was still raining outside. Chibi-usa had planned to go out that day and play with some of her friends, but when she woke up that morning, it was pouring rain. She sighed as she continued to look out the window, looking sadly out onto the rain-drenched landscape. She'd bother Usagi for entertainment, but she was out with Mamoru and Chibi-usa had decided to be the mature one for once and let them have their time. Of course, that was before the rain had cancelled her plans.

The only other people in the house were Usagi's mother and Shingo and while she liked Usagi's mother (who really was Chibi-usa's grandmother, but Chibi-usa never thought of her like that), she didn't really want to spend time around Shingo right now as he was currently camped out in front of the TV. Finally, after thinking it over, Chibi-usa decided to read one of the fairy tale books she owned, even though she found them boring at times, but it was better than doing nothing at all. However, before getting the book, she looked out the window once again.

Unfortunately, it was still raining outside.


End file.
